bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Within
Epilogue Memories of his past came flooding in. A simpler time. A fun time. But a time he was blinded by the world's truths. Dark Law— son of The Shining and The Black Samurai, former hero of the Hero Office H.O.P.E, was determined to truly enforce heroism and not be subjected to the harsh regulations the Hero Association enacted. But despite his passion, Takeshi was only one man. His dream would require the support of others. Thus he was in search of other Vigilantes. His current target, Shi Yu. In the night's sky, Takeshi towered over the city standing onto of Japan's largest building. "Now where could this Chinese dude be?" As Takeshi took foot in the Okinawa's Commercial Plaza, Shi Yu tried stopping his search, by calling up to him. "That would be me, name's Shenlong, I was wondering what pest was after me all this time, it was just a Hero, what is it that you want with me ?" Shi Yu's voice broke up the silence of the night as he stood a few meters behind the Dark Law, Shi Yu had his katana pointing at the man, with his right hand, in case of potential trouble. He's swift, I didn't even hear him behind me." Takeshi thought, weary of Shi Yu's next move. "I'll let the name calling slide since it was kinda stalker-ish" Takeshi responded, not trying to create any conflict with the man...yet. "Me and you, we're from the same cloth. Living outside the law, working as real heroes should." "Well...if you knew it was stalkerish..." Shi Yu responded, his katana still in place, "why even do it then," Shi Yu continued his speech, but in his head, not wanting his guest to hear him. "'' Look, I ain't got all night, just cut to the chase, I am not a huge fan of fancy words and dealings." "I'm starting...a revolution!" he said confidently."I plan to overthrow the hero association. Their laws and motives and secret planning are making the world more corrupt. We, the supposed heroes of the world, need to take arms against them. Dontcha know?!?" Takeshi was certain about everything thing he was saying. Despite his parents being honest pro heroes who entrusted the pro hero society; he did not. "So do ya wanna hear more or have my words already wooed ya?!?!" "''I don't care !" was the immediate reply by Shi Yu, "What the Association does or doesn't, isn't my concern being a Vigilante and outside their law. In fact, I like to live my life on my own accord, why would I plan to follow you ?" "You should care?!?" he said, surprised by Shi Yu's answer. "How can you just stand by know they are doing harm to the world. Can you really call yourself a hero knowing this? They are the most corrupt organization in the world. Holding more power than any country. They have the power of every single superhero at their fingertips. And you think they're using it for good?!!?" he took a moment catch his breath. "If you don't care, then you are a villain dressed as a hero!" "It really doesn't matter to me, whatever you say? But I do wonder, have you thought ahead? your revolution may end not in your favour at this very moment or in the next few days. Take a second and think I have accepted your fine proposal. As a human being, I do have to think about the days to come. I haven't caught your name yet, I am in a very risky spot here. Right ?" Shi Yu replied, his eyes locking on Takeshi and guarding himself against the Heroes future movements. Moral Combat Since becoming enraged by Shi Yu's lack of interest in the Hero Association, no words penetrated his thoughts. Shi Yu was no different than his mother or father or anyone in that agency. The fact that another vigilante had disgraced his idea angered him beyond belief. "So you will not stand by the side of justice. Then I guess justice must be enforced onto you." he began, as darkness leaked from his body. Shi Yu jumped a step backwards in response to the Darkness emancipating from the body of his adversary. "Justice has no sides, which side of it do you expect me to stand my dear friend ?" Shi Yu replied. "The moon has eyes, young revolutioner, you make one wrong move, and your revolution may end before it even begins." The Darkness began to overwhelm his body and immediate surroundings. In matter seconds, sheer black enveloped that general area; completely removing visual characteristics. "Have you ever heard the phrase, Light Shine Brightest in the Dark.." his voice echoing, as the darkness continued to spread like wildfire. "I might have to take several wrong steps in the dark to eventually reach the light!" Takeshi's voice grew louder, as the darkness accelerated, taking over the roof of the building completely. "Black: Take Over..." Shi Yu had no room to escape from the darkness, "Are you sure to attract attention, despite having approached me at the time of the Owls?" Shi Yu smirked. "I hope you know that Darkness has no friends and what you did was on a right path. ''" Shi Yu immediately phased his feet, as the sight of Takeshi became more dark and obscure. Shi Yu began moving in a random direction, making sure his location wouldn't be of ease knowledge to the Dark Man. The darkness began to take over the peak of the building with no hesitation. But little did Shi Yu know that darkness was limited to physical objects. The black began to arc upwards, taking over the night sky. If the darkness continued to spread, in less than a minute, the building and the immediate radius would be taken over by darkness. "Are you scared of the dark?" Takeshi asked. "''I wouldn't be waiting for you at this time of the night if I was scared." replied the Shi Yu, waiting for Takeshi's next move. Although he knew he wasn't in immediate danger, he wasn't exactly sure about the properties of Darkness Quirk, or what ore tricks were under the sleeve of his adversary. With the darkness completely enveloping the area, Shi Yu sight would be taken away from him. Within the darkness, a stunning bright light would spontaneously emerge, with the purpose of disturbing his target's calamity and create an opening. With the darkness at his side, Takeshi planned on attack him from behind. "I shall show what a life of darkness brings." In response to the shining light, Shi Yu closed his eyes, his movements within the darkness growing swift. "I would like a challenge!" he continued to speak with Takeshi, his voice dis-orienting due to the motion of his body within the darkness. His opponent was swift, much faster than he anticipated. First the strike is usually successful which bothered the young vigilante a bit. But despite his discomfort, he spoke arrogantly. "Lucky dodge. Unfortunately for you, I am a child of darkness. It is your enemy and my ally." Rather than attacking, he lurked through the darkness in preparedness of his next attack. Category:Roleplays